Before Your Love
by Kago-girl
Summary: They are best friends but one day everything changes. One of them lost her memory and the other wondering why she's been acting weird.....
1. Kagome and Kouga?

Before Your Love

Chapter 5

'I'm going to find out happened in the past months,' Sesshoumaru thought being stubborn and determined.

Kouga delveloped a crush on Kagome the first time he talked to her. Then developed to something more: obsession.

A week later from their first encounter, Kouga asked Kagome to have lunch with him, and she happily agreed.

They were sitting on a bench in the school garden. Kouga slowly inched his hands on Kagome's wrist and snatched the bracelet that were hanging off of it without Kagome knowing.

"This is a great idea!" He exclaimed but didn't know that he said it out loud.

"What great idea?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Ugh...t...t...umm...no...not...nothing!" Kouga stuttered nervously.

"Ok!" Kagome said with a smile, didn't quite believed him.

Then Kouga showed the bracelet to her

"Oh thank you! Where did you find it?" She asked but she swore that she had placed it on her left wrist this morning but decided that she must've lost it.

Kagome stuck her arms out to retrieve her bracelet but Kouga put it at a distance that Kagome couldn't reach.

"Please, Kouga?" Kagome pleaded seductively clinging to his right arm.

Kouga swallowed...hard, seeing how she got all she wanted when she was with guys, but he was not going to fall for it.

"Nope...have to be better than that Ka-go-me," Kouga said emphasizing her name.

Kagome slowly placed her left foot up on the bench, and tried to stand up, but at the middle of standing she slipped. Thanks to her high heel sandals. But thank Kouga for being a gentleman. He automatically placed her on her waist to keep her from falling, still holding her bracelet in his left hand, but because he was sitting, he couldn't balance her well and ended up dropping her. Kagome grabbed the closest thing to her and that happened to be Kouga's neck with her left arm. Kagome looked up to Kouga and smiled at his nervousness because of their position. Kagome's left arm was hooked around his neck, and kneeling on his lap.

Sesshoumaru went to his private place to think. In the garden, he went but seeing that there were people there, he retreated back. Then it hit him. Those people were Kouga and Kagome sitting. To his opinion, he didn't call that sitting. Kagome was on his lap with her hands around his neck. That's what he saw. He called that a foreplay.

'What is she doing?' Sesshoumaru asked to himself.

_Well she's not your girlfriend, is she? What are you so jealous about?_

"Well she's not my girlfriend but she will be and I am not jealous," he said out loud.

_Well if that's what you think. See you later!_

'Who was I talking to?_' _Sesshoumaru thought, 'and why did I say that she will be my girlfriend?'

Then he left them alone feeling sorry for himself.

Kouga swallowed and let his hands settle on her lithe waist. Then what she didn't see coming was...She kissed him on the lips quickly and fled. Kouga sat there stunned and shocked.

"She kissed me," he said quietly not registering what happened.

Then, "She kissed me...whoo-hooo!" He exclaimed loudly, "Does that mean that she liked me, too?" He left the garden puzzled, wanted an answer and to return the bracelet.

"Sango," Kagome said quietly.

"Huh?"

"I was wondering if I can go out with someone if I don't have my memories back yet." Kagome said.

"I don't think that it's a good idea, Kagome," Sango said puzzled to why she asked that, "Why did you asked?"

"Umm...I sorta like Kouga," was all she said and walked off blushing.

"It's your choice though, Kagome," Sango said catching up, "But what if you forget him when you've got your memories back? They'll just going to end up hurt. But no matter your choice is..."

"I don't know but...I think I want to have some fun," she said and walked off.

Sango didn't know what that means, but she had an idea what.

Kouga found Kagome walking down the hallway and returned her bracelet and said hi.

"Hey!"

"I want to talk to you about something," Kouga said seriously.

"Ok, what is it?" 'I hope it's not about the kiss!' Kagome thought.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He asked or more like pleaded.

"Ummmm...sure Kouga," Kagome said happily, that her heart did a somersault.

"Do you like me, Kagome?" Kouga asked, hoping that the answer was what he was hoping for: a simple "yes."

"Yes," Kagome said without hesitating.

Then stopped and embraced her. Kagome hugged him back, and melted into his embrace. Smelling his manly perfume, Kagome felt that there was something familiar about this situation but shrugged it off, and enjoyed his embrace.


	2. The Deal

1It's my first story so guys be nice!

Before Your Love

Chapter 1

"Kagome!" Sango yelled right in front of her face, "Come on stop daydreaming already and let's go! We're going to be late for class!"

"Sorry," Kagome muttered who just came out of the trance.

"So...Kagome what exactly did you daydreamed about or be more specific, who for that matter?"

"Kagome's cheeks flared and quickly turned away from her best girlfriend. "Nothing," she muttered.

"Your cheeks are flaming and you said nothing? I don't think so," Sango said, "So spill."

"It's about Sesshoumaru," Kagome blurted out.

"What about him?" Sango asked, "He's been our best friend since we could remember. So what's the big deal?"

"It's not a big deal," she said, "Oh yeah, it's not a big deal. So what if I fell in love with him, it's not a big deal."

"WHAT?" Sango blurted out.

"Oooops!" Kagome said who quickly covered her mouth with her palm.

"But he's your best friend," Sango stated as a matter of fact, "What has changed?"

"I changed," she said, "I can't control my emotions, he's just so perfect if you know what I mean: those long silvery hair, those fine amber gold eyes and gentleness. I just love him, but I know that he doesn't show those kind of affections towards me so I'll just settle to be his best friend forever."

What they didn't know was that someone with silvery hair and amber eyes was listening to their interesting conversation. After Kagome said that she was just going to settle as his best friend, he left giving them their privacy and to think about the matter himself.

"But Kagome, you just couldn't give up on him!" Sango exclaimed, "You just couldn't!

Sango knew that Kagome wouldn't refuse a dare because of her reputation for being the Dare Queen so she got an idea. "Hey, I dare you to seduce Sesshoumaru to be your boyfriend," said an smirking Sango.

Kagome stared at Sango with horror. "Where in the seven hells did you get that idea of yours?" asked Kagome.

"You don't want to ruin your reputation, do you?" asked a still smirking Sango.

"Alright Sango, I'll do it," said an evil smirking Kagome.

'Uh oh,' thought Sango, 'that is not going to be good.'

"But, you have to kiss that lecher," Kagome said, "What's his name? Miroku? Yeah that's it! You have to kiss him at lunch, in front of everybody in the cafeteria."

"But...bu...but Kagome!" Sango whined.

"I know you like him Sango so don't worry," Kagome said still smirking, "I'm not mad at you."

Sango blushed and said, "I do NOT like him!"

"Whatever, Sango," said a smirking Kagome, "With that blush of yours? Whatever. Your dare will start tomorrow for me and at lunch for yours. Deal?"

"Deal," Sango said.


	3. Can she love me? Does he love?

Here's my second chapter tell me if it sucks.

Before Y our Love

Chapter 2

Kagome and Sango went in their class together. Both went on their separate directions of their seats. Kagome sat at the left side of the bored Seeshoumaru and Sango, the right side of Miroku, eho was seated at the right side of Seeshoumaru, who appeared to be bored because of the teacher's babbling about nonsense.

'I hope that everything goes right at lunch,' Sango thought, 'I can't believe that I agreed to that deal! Ugh! Oh well too late to back down now!'

While Sango was deep in thought, Miroku was forming a plan to get her out of it.

'Aha!' He thought with a loud grin.

He placed his itching right hand around Sango's shoulder and slowly moving south, towards Sango's rear.

Sango felt a hand on her rear and got an idea whose it is.

"Hentai!" She screamed, forgot that they're in a class and punched him in the face, causing him to fall back behind his desk because Sango's punched was as hard as a heavy rock.

Everybody including the teacher, turned to the fuming Sango and the getting up lecher. Incredible how he survived the hard punch.

"Miss Sango and Mr. Miroku, it seemed that you're going to join detention today. Oh how disappointing," Miss Kayak seductively said to them especially to Miroku. Miroku winked at the teacher and Sango punched him again.

'Stupid lecher,' Sango thought, 'That's why I don't like being with him in the same room, even though I like him...NO I don't like him!...Oh my gosh...I like him. Oh great...just great!'

Kagome turned to Sango and mouthed, "Talk to you after class."

"Ok," Sango mouthed back.

"Sango!" kagome called, then whispered, "The deal will just be postponed tomorrow, k? But won't it be good for you two to be alone in detention, though?"

Sango blushed, nice shades of red visible on her cheeks.

"No, it would not!" She argued but Kagome just ignored her, and started to walk to her next class.

"Would you like to eat with me, at lunch?" Sesshoumaru said with a cold voice even though inside he wished that she would.

"Sure, since Sango and Miroku is going to be in detention," Kagome said cheerfully but not fakely.

'She's looking forward to eat with me at lunch, that's a good sign! She must've been telling the truth!' He thought but remained emotionless still.

AT LUNCH IN DETENTION

'Here I go,' Sango thought entering the detention room.

'I've been looking forward to this detention,' Miroku thought with a smirk plastered on his face.

"WHAT!" Sango exclaimed as she saw that there were only two desks at the middle of the room.

"Now, now, my beautiful Sango," Miroku said with a lecherous grin, slowly walking towards her.

"You are not going near me!" Sango yelled at him, pointing her pointer finger at him.

"You and I both know that you like me," Miroku said, hurt evident on his confident voice and especially his face.

Sango glared at Miroku but that glare softened one look at his face. Suddenly, she found the her sandals more interesting to look at and confessed quietly, "Yeah, I loved you for as long as I can remember, Miroku."

Miroku was shocked to say the least that she confessed and slowly walked towards her. He hooked his pointer finger under her chin, made her look up, and said, "I love you, too Sango," And gave her a peck on the lips.

AT LUCH IN THE CAFETERIA

Sesshoumaru sat unusually close beside her and took his time to study her up close.

'Those beautiful raven hair of hers, her blue eyes that I always drown in,' he mentally sighed, 'How could she love me? I'm an emotionless jerk. No...she deserved better.'

'I wish he could love me the way I love him,' Kagome though sadly.


	4. Chapter 3:The Return of Kikyou

Please tell me some things that will make this story better.Please Review!

Before Your Love

Chapter 3: The Return of Kikyou

Lunch was over, neither of them spoke to the other and neither of them knew why, but nonetheless, they enjoyed each other's presence.

'She's been unusually quiet. What's her problem?" Sesshoumaru thought, 'I think I have an idea what it is, though.'

"Kagome," he said her name in such a way that made her heart skip a heaertbeat.

"Yes," Kagome answered, same time searching for a memory that Sesshoumaru started a conversation but there was none.

"You know you can talk to me with anything, right?" Sesshoumaru questioned. The concern on his voice made her turn and look at him, checking if that was him who talked.

'How could I tell you, if you're my problem?' Kagome thought.

"Yeah, I know but I don't have any problems to talk about, Sess," Kagome said smiled thoughtfully but Sess didn't miss the hint of sadness in her voice.

"You tell yourself that, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said emotionless voice, "but it is true?"

Kagome stopped walking and stared at the floor. When Sesshoumaru stopped, too and embraced her, everything stopped and there were just the two of them.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said. Thinking of what he'd just said, he asked himself, 'Is it?'

"I know," she said quietly.

AFTER SCHOOL...

Sango made her way towards Kagome's locker with Miroku's arm around her shoulder. On their way, everybody who saw them frozed and stared at ehm probably thinking how Miroku got a girlfriend. Probably because of his lecherous ways.

Kagome saw them and said, "Spill."

Sango blushed and said shyly, "We're going out."

"Awww... You guys look so kawaii together!" Kagome squealed, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Sango felt forlorn for her best friend and said in a sad tone, "You'll find someone special, too Kagome."

"I'll be okay, you guys just enjoy," Kagome said and embraced them, her head between theirs and the most shocking thing was that, for once Miroku's hand didn't travel any lower than normal.

THE NEXT DAY...

"Kagome!" Sango squealed, "did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Kikyou's back," Sango replied happily.

Kagome's thought turned to Kiyou, her modest friend. Kikyou was back from America. Kikyou, who was so quiet, so smart, so much like her mirror but the complete opposite in the inside. The most thing that brought sadness to her was that Kikyou was Sesshy's girlfriend. Has she changed?

Kagome's question was answered when a girl wearing a thick black eye liner, and thick black lipstick, a tank top that showed her bellybutton, a short black skirt that goes down and stopped at her mid thighs walked down the hall, passed them, like the girl didn't see them, or more like ignored them.

'Was that, Kikyou?' They both thought, 'was that the same Kikyou that we know, and love? Obviously not. She has changed...a lot.'

"I thought that she'll remain our best friend, even if she was away for that long. But now, I just proved myself wrong," Kagome sighed.

"We lost her," Sango said quietly and sadly.

IN THE HALLWAY...

Sesshoumaru stood, leaning against the wall, an emotionless mask plastered on his face. He's heard that his girlfriend was back, and now he didn't know what to do anymore. Should he do something about it? Or just play the role of being her boyfriend again, even though he's falling for someone else?

Sesshoumaru was shocked to see his girlfriend but remained void of emotions.

'Could this be my modest girlfriend?' He thought, 'Obviously not.'

"Hey, baby," Kikyou said,and gave him a peck on the lips, "did you miss me?"

'Kikyou avoid physical contacts before,' Sesshoumaru thought, 'what happened to his innocense, the most thing that I love about her? It was long gone.'

When Kagome saw the exchange, she hurried Sango to their first class, not waiting for _his_ reply, because she knew that he would say yes, so no point for waiting, right? Nothing can surpass what she was feeling, even death itself couldn't surpass this. She felt her heart breaking to many pieces. She just couldn't watch it anymore that's why she left.

'No,' Sesshoumaru thought, 'I didn't miss her...I didn't.'

"No," he said calmly, "I didn't miss you. You're not the Kikyou I fell in love with before. I'm sorry. If you may excuse me, I have to talk to someone. He walked away.

He stopped and said in a calm voice, "we're over if you are wondering," and he walked away.

'How dare he,' Kikyou thought, 'I will not let him get away with this!'


	5. The Accident

Before Your Love

Chapter 4

"I guess that the deal is off," Kagome mumbled sadly. 'I never ever want to seduce him anyway,' she thought to herself but she knew she was lying.

"Yeah," came the answer from Sango.

What they didn't know was that a certain someone was following them close behind and heard all they were saying clearly as a mirror.

'What deal?' He thought to himself , taking over his well-being. But decided to ignore it and concentrate on the task at hand, staring at their rear. A look of longing plastered on his face.

**( YOU KNOW WHO I"M TALKING ABOUT, RIGHT? )**

His hands were itching to feel those rounded rears. He dove his hands and attached it to their rears followed by one person hitting and slapping him. The other one with high heels kicked him and got him on his sensitive spot.

**( I THINK THAT HE DESERVED IT, DON'T YOU GUYS? )**

"HENTAI!" They shrieked so loudly that everyone in the hallway looked at them but they didn't care.

On his situation he still was able to say, "now ladies, it wasn't my fault, my hands have a mind on their own," with a puppy dog eyes.

Well it was not good enough because he ended up unconscious on the floor.

Sesshoumaru happened to be nearby and heard the piercing sound that he knew too well. He went to investigate what happened and just found an unconscious Miroku on the floor.

He sighed and murmured, "He never learned."

**AFTER SCHOOL...**

Kagome was walking home deep in thought and didn't see the car speeding towards her. At the last second she looked up and her last thoughts were, 'Oh God, help me!'

After Kikyou found out that Kagome mattered to Seeshoumaru that much, she made a deal with this wolf guy named, Koga to hit Kagome with a car after school. Amazing how she got all she wants after she moved to America. She didn't care if Kagome was her best friend. She left that crap when she moved to America except for her relationship with Sesshy. And now that she were caught in between their relationship, it was time to do something about it.

It seemed like forever when at last, the ambulance came and got Kagome in the hospital. Kagome's belongings were scattered all over the crosswalk. Her forehead hit the glass and her forehead bled and she's got unconscious.

The hospital phoned Mrs. Higurashi and informed her that her daughter was in the hospital. Mrs. Higurashi zoomed to the hospital and talked to the doctor assigned to Kagome.

"Mrs. Higurashi," the doctor said calmly, "You're daughter is not doing a good job at the moment, but I predicted that she will not wake up anytime soon...in other words she will be in coma. For how long? I don't know, but all we could is pray and hope for the best." Then he left her alone.

Mrs. Higurashi stood there in shock and disbelief to the information that she just received.

When it finally sank in, she cried, "This could not be happening to my daughter!"

Sango refused to let Sesshoumaru know about Kagome's condition, because she doubted it if Kagome would want him to.

Mrs. Higurashi, Sango, and Miroku visited everyday, but everyday Kagome was not progressing.

**4 MONTHS LATER...**

Mrs. Higurashi, Sango, and Miroku were there, beside Kagome, staring at her with sadness and longing in their eyes for her to wake up. But for Miroku, you couldn't tell why. Then suddenly, her fingers moved, her eyes blinked at them wondering. Everybody gave her a warm hug.

"Where am I?" She asked wondering, and her next question shocked them all.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

All their eyeballs widened.

"I'm your mother," Mrs. Higurashi spoke quietly, hurt was seen all over her beautiful face that her daughter couldn't remember her, "Don't you remember me, sweetie?"

"I'm Sango," Sango said, "I'm your best friend."

"And I'm Miroku," Miroku said, "Don't you remember us?"

"No," came the quiet reply, "I don't remember you."

Then, the door opened and the doctor came in.

"So you're finally awake," the doctor said.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mrs. Higurasi said irritated, "She do not remember us."

"That's going to be only for a short time," the doctor informed them, "She'll get her memories back soon enough." Then the doctor exited and the door slammed shut.

"So it appears that you've lost your memories, sweetie," Mrs. Higurashi, "But don't worry we'll guide you."

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL FOR HER AGAIN...**

Kagome didn't even know these people but they appeared to know her.

Kagome was wearing innocentt clothes, not like before with the tight shirt and skimpy skirt...Nope, so all the people she passed were probably wondering happened to her while she was away and stared wide-eyed.

She was at her locker, getting her books for her first class, when for her opinion, a handsome guy with a pair of blue eyes, a flashy smile, and long black hair, walked up to her and said, "Hey babe!"

She smiled back, but not the way that most guys drooled at. It's an innocent smile and said, "Hey!" in a cheerful way that made him think that she was glad to see him.

'How could I have done what I've done to her? To an angel?' He wondered.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Kouga asked seductively.

"Sure," was the answer.

Sesshoumaru saw this exchange and looked away in disgust.

'She never talked to me in four months, then I found out that she's been hitting it off with every guy she see, because she couldn't have me? And what is she doing, wearing that innocent outfit?' He thought with disgust and a little forlorn but he wouldn't admit it, even to himself.


	6. Uh Oh

(**A/N**: Sorry for the OOC of this chapter you guys!)

Before Your Love

Chapter 6

What exactly happened in the last four months? Why hadn't she talked to me or even attempt to talk to me? Does she hate me or quite the opposite? What did I do?

So many questions and no answers.

Then suddenly, Sesshoumaru was facing a blue-eyed girl, shoking him but showed nothing on his face just a raised eyebrow.

"Hi!" How are you today? I didn't see you here before! Are you new?" Kagome exclaimed and questioned cheerfully.

She doesn't remember me? Oh that's it! She's just bluffing! Yes that's absolutely it. But she never bluffed. When this she started this habit? Or something happened to her.

"Actually, I'm not new here, I've been a student her since I could rememer," he replied. If she could play this game so could he.

'I think I saw him before but I can't remember,' Kagome thought.

"I'm Kagome, and who must you be?" She asked.

'I think that she doesn't really remember me. She is really sincere, but what happened to her that cause this?...I'm still not convinced.' Sesshoumaru thought angrily.

"I'm Sesshoumaru, nice to meet you," he said calmly.

"Same, you should meet my boyfriend sometime," she said cheerfully.

"WHAT?" Sesshoumaru asked, shocked.

"Well, just that, you are my best friend, for what? Since I could remember and you have a boyfriend already and you didn't tell me?" He said, more like lectured.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, "I don't even know you 'till now."

"I fell into coma for four months and when I woke up, I don't remember anything," she stated, "but Sango didn't tell me a single thing about you. I'm sorry.

"No, it's not your fault," Sesshoumaru said politely but deep inside, he felt anger rising up to the surface, but refused to show it.

They head back inside the building together, neither saying a thing. Probably because of the new information found.

Sesshoumaru's thinking about Sango and hot to make her pay and how to make her tell him the missing pieces of the story: how Kagome lost her memory.

Sango greeted them cheerfully but paled when she noticed Sesshoumaru there walking beside her, a smirk plastered on his beautiful face.

"We have to talk, Sango," he said, "a serious talk."

"Wh...Long time no talk," Sango said and paled even more, "but I've been busy so I can't..."

"Yeah...meet me at the cafeteria later," He said, "See you then." And left smirking.

"I can't believe he ignored me," Sango said but paled when she saw her best friend's expression, "what?"

"And I can't believe that you just didn't tell me anything about him, Sango," Kagome said laced with anger.

"Uh...Sorry?" Sango said trying to get away with it.

"Why isn't he my boyfriend? He's so gorgeous," she asked

"Kagome...here's the thing...I don't know why," Sango lied.

"Oh well...I have my Kouga..." She never got to finish that sentence for...

"Hey babe," said Kouga, putting his right arm to her waist.

"Hey!"

What if Sango was right? She'll forget me if she got her memory back? Oh well I'll enjoy it while she's here with me...I...love her...

**WHILE**

I lost the love of my life to a moron...what's with that? Sesshoumaru thought. I let her through my fingers...again. I mean I never got her...and there she was...why did I let her go? He sighed of course 'cause he knew that no one was there.

Why did I let her through my fingers? Now I don't got a chance...but I don't give up that easily...just watch me.

What's his name again? Kougo? Kouga? I've heard that he's quite a lady's man...even Kikyou like him of course...mmmmmmmm...interesting.

He walked down the hallway like a fashion model oblivious to his surrounding, even if all the girls are crowding over him.

Then he saw the girl that caught his icy heart. Sesshoumaru walked up to her and said hi, and asked how's she's doing, and just enjoyed each other's company.

Kouga walked through the scene and was shocked to say the least to see Kagome and Sesshoumaru laughing at an unknown reason. He suddenly felt an unwanted feeling that burst to tiny pieces. He walked up to them and punched Sesshoumaru square on the face. Sesshoumaru not expecting such a blow, quicky stood up and depended himself by also attacking but didn't see the move Kagome made. Kagome placed herself in front of Kouga and received blow instead.

Everything stopped Sesshoumaru never hit a girl 'cause he would hurt his reputation and now he had done it.


	7. You What?

(A/N: sorry for taking so long doing this chapter, God, i'm so busy this days!)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Before Your Love

Chapter 7

Because Sesshoumaru's strength is so incredible strong, punch landed on Kagome's nose and started bleeding.

"I'm so sor..." Sesshoumaru never got to finish that statement for Kagome fainted. Both of the guys, rushed to her but Kouga got her first because he was closer to her. Sesshoumaru shot him a glare but that didn't affect him most people would. Sesshoumaru helped him nontheless bu rushing to the faculty and called 911 for help.

Kouga was so worried about her. What if that punch brought her memories back? What will I do? I'll just kill myself I guess or find someone else who look exactly like her, Kagome...Kikyou is out of the question. She's so heartless...nothing like Kagome, is it? But I guess committing suicide is the lowest thing to do. That would be so low. Nervousness came over him, and that shocked him.

Sesshoumaru was so worried that he used an inhuman speed he didn't he possessed to get to the faculty. When he got there, he was slightly panting. Trying to say what he wants to say...

"I...(pant)...need...(pant)need an...(pant)...ambulance," he panted quickly.

It will be here in a minute," said the scretary.

Then Sesshoumaru fled searching for Kagome and the wimpy wolf, Kouga. All things that are running to his head included that this is his fault, why this happened...and that moron, Kouga. God, I can't believe that he was so jealo9us about Kagome and I. Oh well...can't blame him I'm so charming. He thought and Kagome would never two-time him. He should know that.

(BACK TO KAGOME)

Oh my God, Kagome. I'm so sorry. I can't help to get jealous over that mutt. I can't believe that...I would do something like this to you but again, I already did. You were so loyal to me, but I can't help it when I saw you laughing with Sesshoumaru there...Oh God, Kagome...I'm so sorry.

The ambulance driver asked who will come with them to accompany Kagome, but they only need one person to go...Sesshoumaru and Kouga couldn't believe their ears, but an eye contact with the other and they know what's on each other's mind. They walked slowly to the ambulance driver and threatened him about his life. If he didn't let them both go.

"Ok!...ok! Just hurry up and get in there..." the coward driver told them...more like the ambulance driver, Jaken, as he opened the ambulance's door behind.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga were both smirking as they got in. Similar thoughts in their mind, 'we have something in common after all.'

Once in a while, Kagome would grunt then stop, worrying the worried guys deeply.

"At last," they both mumbled when they got there. Actually, it was just a minute but it felt like forever sitting in that stupid ambulance.

Kouga never want to start a conversation with Sesshoumaru because it woul be like talking to a figurine. But now at least, Kouga thinks Sesshoumaru is okay if he cared deeply about Kagome. If Kagome has her memories, I would be no match to what she feels about Sesshoumaru. I have a feeling that something is going to happen and I'm not going to be happy about it, but some people would be jumping for joy.

Sesshoumaru was deep in thought, pacing. Kagome I hope you're okay...I hope you're okay...I hope your okay...I hope you're okay...keep repeating in his mind. You still are a reckless woman, aren't you? Thinking about others before youself, now? God woman, that's why I always admired you.

While Sesshoumaru was deep in his thought, Kouga used his cell phone to dial Mrs. Higurashi's phone number and call her faithful best friend, Sango.

After thirty minutes or so, her mom was there and so are Sango and Miroku.

Some young and pretty nurses come down the hall and caught Miroku's eyes. Miroku whistled and winked at them. One named, Tally, returned the favor and winked at him. Sango saw the exchange and felt extremely jealous, but she has an idea. Sango quicky covered his vision and kissed him full on the lips. Miroku was too stunned to do anything, but got over it in a second. He wrapped his arms around Sango tightly and Sango placed her hands behind Miroku's neck.

Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Mrs. Higurashi stared at them in pure shock.

Miroku never wanted it to end, but actually it did when Sango pulled away slowly. So that's what it takes Sango to do that. "Wow! I never thought that you would do that in public, Sango," he said and the nurses left forgotten.

"Uh..." Sango blushed nervously.

But Sango was saved when the doctor came out that door, "Kagome is okay," he said, "and I have a good news to you all: Kagome will remember everything when she woke up."

Everyone cheered except Kouga, who for the moment feel left out, and his fear guaranteed that is going to happen. Kouga walked away from them, his head bowed. Miroku saw him and followed.

"Hey Kouga! Wait up!" Miroku yelled after him.

"What do you want?"

"I'm really sorry about this mess."

"No problem, it was my fault in the first place, anyways."

"What do yo mean?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"It was my fault that she lost her memories because I was the person driving that mnustang. I made a deal with Kikyou."

"You what!"

"I'm really sorry about this."

"You shouldn't be saying this to me, Kouga. You should say sorry to Kagome, to her," Miroku said and walked away.

"Kikyou! That heartless bitch!" Sango screamed in horror.


	8. Default Chapter

If noone's reviewing I will just have to stop this fic and start another one...so if you guys want this fic please review!


	9. The Invitation

(A/N: Sorry you guys for taking s long! I apologize!)

Before Your Love

Chapter 8

Kikyou was having a terrible life. Making Kagome's life terrible do not feel good as it should be. She had heard that Kagome was in the hospital and intend to visit her. My life in America wasn't good as I imagined before I went there. My life without my best friends were terrible: Noone to talk to about innocent matters. All things involved physical attraction in my school, that was I changed my appearance. What have I've done to Kagome's life? My best friend's life? I'm such a horrible friend! I'm going to apologize to her right now!

She went to the hospital with her innocent looks: ponytail, pink sweater, a centimeter flat sandals and all. When she got there, everybody, as in everybody including Sesshoumaru stood there staring at her, shocked. They stared at her like they saw a ghost. But they got over it and everybody then glared at her.

"Everybody, I'm so sorry," Kikyou said, I've cone to apologize," Then everybody averted their eyes from her. This hurt Kikyou but stood there, putting up a strong front.

"How dare you!" Sango yelled at her, trying to get to her, but Miroku her her back, his arms around her waist and Sango against him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it! Doing it doesn't feel good at all," Kikyou paused, "it feels like hell.

"Well you should have thought of that before you did it!" Sango shouted at her.

Kikyou didn't normally cried in front of a lot of people, but she did, and while doing so, saying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over again. Mrs. Higurashi came over and wrapped her arms around Kikyou, comforted her. It's clear where Kagome got her generosity.

Miroku and Sango were whispering something to each other that involved Kikyou and a certain someone that is going to be introduced later on.

That's the point where the doctor came in saying that Kagome is up and she want to see them all.

"Hey everyone!" Came her cheery voice but questioning, "Where's my boyfriend, Kouga?"

Sesshoumaru's face was filled with disgust and secretly wondering why did she remember her life before. Then here's the unexpected, "You don't need him!" He yelled and everybody stood shocked but recovered when he was about to slam the door.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled after him but the door was already close followed by heartbreakin g sobs. Everybody came closer to comfort her saying that he'll be back but they all knew that, that's not going to happen but it's good to hope.

"I'm really sorry! This is all my fault," Kikyou cried. Kikyou was quickly forgotten after that incident.

Sesshoumaru's right here! How could she just ignore me like that! The first thing she'd said was that moron's title to her but I'm not going to blame her if she still love that mutt. She's the first person to reject me. Almost girls in that goddamn school threw themselves at me but noone's good enough and I like those girls that are hard to get just like...Kagome. Kagome how could you betray me? Just the look on Kouga, he instantly knew that he loves Kagome. How did I missed this? How could I be so blind?

Sesshoumaru...I love you but I can't face you right now. I'm really sorry but how could you just assume that I'll go to you just a snap of your fingers. You're making me so small Sesshoumaru.

In that week nothing much happened. Kagome came back to school but she's wondering why her boyfriend wasn't there and didn't come visited her at the hospital.

Kagome saw Kouga down the hallway and ran to him throwing her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. Kouga willingly put his arms around her.

"Where were you?"

"I...thought..." Kouga was speechless but his heart doing lots of somersaults.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

"I thought that you won't remember me."

"Why would I? I love you!" Now, that wasn't exactly a lie but...

"I love you, too! But we better get to class before we..." The bell rang and they ran to their classes. Kagome took a breathe knowing that Sesshoumaru and her have the same schedules and secretly wished that he's not going to be there. But she knew that, that was not going to happen. Sesshoumaru wasn't there that day and Kagome couldn't feel but feel a little sad, and wondered why he wasn't there. Then, the next next few days passed, he still wasn't there. She tried calling him, but noone's home. What could have possively happened? Was it my fault? Why didn't he called me or tried? Did they moved? Is he still mad at me?

The rest of the school year had gone passed and Sesshoumaru was never heard of again. Kagome and Kouga, Miroku and Sango were still on and grew closer over the years. Kagome who kept on waiting for Sesshoumaru hadn't gave up yet, but refused to show Kouga that because of his possessiveness.

One day came, they've got an invitation for a high school reunion from Sesshoumaru? He's back? God, Sesshoumaru, where have you been? Did I hurt you that much?

Kagome phoned Sango because of her excitement to go to the reunion.

"Hi, Sango!" Kagome squealed.

"Hi Kagome! What's up?"

"Did you get an invitation?"

"Yeah! What are you going to wear?"

"Oh! You just have to wait!" Kagome laughed, "how about you?"

Sango knew that Kagome wasn't excited to see some old friends but the host of the reunion. Sango knew that her best friend have deep feelings for him and she also knew that her best friend waited for him. She just couldn't understand why she kept Kouga with her.

"You just have to wait, too?" And they both laughed.

"So you're excited to see the host, huh? I wonder how Kouga would react to this information I just got, Kagome!"

"Sango! I'm excited to see him of course but I love him...as a friend!"

"Right! Well got to run! See ya!"

"See ya!"


	10. The Party

(N/A: Sorry if this thing doesn't make sense k? And for the last chapter: Kagome called for Kouga is just because he wasn't there, but Sesshoumaru is. Sorry for not making it clear.pout)

Before Your Love

Chapter 9

Everybody is going to the reunion. And now is that day. Kouga is wearing a plain black business suit; Kagome is wearing a black sparkly to the dark dress that hug her every curve, and has a slit that goes up to her mid-thigh. Her hair is down stunningly, her face is done with just a shiny lip gloss; Sango, wearing a red strapless long dress that come to her knees, her makeup is done with a red eyeshadow, a soft pink blush and a reddish lip gloss; Miroku; wearing a blue business suit. And Kikyou is there too, wearing a white dress that look likes the upper style of Kagome's dress and the lower style from Sango and she has a diamond necklace that goes with it. She has a white eyeshadow and a colorless lip gloss.

Kouga is wearing a scowl on his face knowing who the host is and that he's going to keep an eye on him and Kagome: Barely on Kagome or more? He's just going to stay close to Kagome, just in case. (N/A: Rather possesssive of him, don't you think? LOL).

Kagome and Kouga made it there in Kouga's black sport's car; Sango and Miroku in Miroku's red mustang; Kikyou in her silver BMW. The men escorted their girlfriends in the party as usual but for one: Miroku didn't grope any of them.(N/A: that's a relief!) And Kikyou by herself but happy nonetheless.

While Kikyou was making her way to the crowd, she spotted a man with silver mane, looks like his ex-boyfriend but different in many ways: the way they carry theirself, She's staring at that man for quite some time now, admiring him. Is this the thing that they called love at first sight? Or oh my gosh! I have a crush on this guy and I don't even know him. Kikyou was wondering if that guy has a girlfriend or what but why does she care, right? She shook her head and continued to the bar, wanting to have a drink first before anything else. She didn't see the figure that was following her. When she sat down on one of the seats in front of the bar, someone did, too beside her. She took a glance to that person and she froze. It's that guy!

Earlier he caught her staring at him and thinks that she got the hots for him so he followed her to the bar. When he felt that someone is looking at him, he found the person sitting beside him is quite charming, having those beautiful luscious lips and those sparkly eyes staring at him. He couldn't believe this, she is beautiful, barely he sees such beauty. His father just forced him to go to this party and find some lady that is worth dying for, he didn't want to do anything with this party, but now he is glad that he came.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Inuyasha."

"Hi," she replied slightly blushing, "I'm Kikyou."

"Can I have this dance?" Inuyasha asked putting his hand out to her.

"Sure," Kikyou took his hand and goes to the dance floor.

It is a slow song and that made her slightly nervous. She placed her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Kikyou thinks that he is being so forward to her but said nothing nonetheless and secretly enjoying him being close to her. She never felt this way about Sesshoumaru, being safe in a man's arms. She leaned her head oh his chest and Inuyasha smirked at this.

"So," Inuyasha said issuing a conversation, "why haven't I seen you here before?"

"Probably because I haven't seen you here before," Kikyou replied.

'I like this girl,' Inuyasha thought.

"So where do you live?" Inuyasha asked, out of curiosity.

"Well, just around the corner."

"Really?" Inuyasha is getting excite now.

"Yeah, how about you?" Kikyou asked.

"Pretty much here."

"What do you mean, here?" That got her attention and looked up to him. He is a good 6'0 tall, and she's just 5'5. Wow, he's a head taller.

"Well, this is my father's mansion, isn't it cool?"

"Wow, you really live here? Oh gosh."

"Yeah, but my older brother is hosting this party, he just want to see some old friends, I guess."

Kikyou was stunned. He's Sesshoumaru's brother. That's why they so looked alike.

"Oh, I never heard of you before, I don't even know the he have a brother. That's new."

"We never was close brothers to begin with and we never talked about each other in other's company."

"Oh that's why, he never talked about his family to me when we were going out." Ooooops she's not suppose to say that.

"What? You're his ex? Wow, why did he dumped you?" Inuyasha whispered with anger.

"Well it was mainly my fault, but I don't want to talk about it right now." Kikyou whispered back.

"Well, let's just enjoy the dance."

'I definitely want to see Kikyou again.'

"I want to see you again," Inuyasha voiced out of the blue.

"Me too," Kikyou said giving him her card.

Inuyasha smiled at her. This is going to be good.

MEANWHILE...

Kouga and Kagome is currently dancing on the dance floor and didn't see the jealous Sesshoumaru watching them. Sesshoumaru left before because he was hear-broken. He can't watch them enjoy their life together while his life is a mess, that's why. Then he met Kagura on the way and realized that he can move on with another. But Kagura is a little exaggerated.

"Sesshy, come on, let's dance," Kagura said beside him, dragging him on the dance floor beside Kagome and Kouga.

Kagome was a little startled when some people danced beside them and saw hint of silver hair. Then it hit her. Sesshoumaru...

Kouga felt her stiffen, and asked her is she's okay and she said she is. Then he saw Sesshoumaru and some girl dancing beside them. Maybe that's his girlfriend, he thought.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Kouga asked wanting her to be away from Sesshoumaru as much as possible.

"Sure."

They went to the bar and didn't see the glare that Sesshouamaru gave Kouga. Sesshoumaru was happy to dance beside Kagome, but will be more happy if he is the one dancing with Kagome, of course.


	11. The Happy Ending?

Before Your Love

Chapter 10

Sesshoumaru pushed Kagura away from him and said, "Kagura, we're over," in a calm tone.

"But," Kagura stuttered.

"No other words Kagura and stay away from me," Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru never loved Kagura and they were just going out for a month. So it's nothing to him. It's not worth running after. Kagura is just a replacement for her. He went to the bar that were in and sat beside Kagome.

"May I have this dance?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome's heart was beating so fast that she didn't hear Sesshoumaru's question. She just realized it when a hand is extended to her and she took it. When they were on the dance floor, Sesshoumaru held her so close to him that made them look like a couple. Kouga wore a scowl on his pretty face seeing them so close, but then it turned to a smile just thinking about it.

Houjo came over to the dance floor and took over Kagome seeing that Kouga and Sesshoumaru has some talking to do.

Kouga came to Sesshoumaru and just said this, "Take care of her," then left the party but Sesshoumaru got what it means and he smiled not caring if the whole world saw it. He sat on one of the seats in the bar and waiting for Kagome. When the song finished, he approached her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Kagome never felt anything so soft in her whole life. But then she remembered her boyfriend and who is kissing her. She pushed Sesshoumaru off of her.

"Why did you kissing me? Where's my boyfriend?"

"One questions at a time," Sesshoumaru said with a true smile.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Well it seems that Kouga handed you over to me to make you happy."

Kagome took a minute to get this information sink in. She threw herself on Sesshoumaru and kissed him on the lips. (A/N: that's all of a sudden, isn't it?)

"I missed you," Sesshoumaru said.

"Why did yo leave, anyways? You didn't even said good-bye!"

"Well it seems that you like that mangy wolf than me."

"Who said that? I love you! You didn't even wait for me to explain." Kagome said and then blushed when she realized what she said.

"I love you, too, my Kagome," Sesshoumaru said and smiled.

(N/A: Tell me if you want me to add more to this, k?)


	12. Kagome's Birthday

(A/N: my last chapter. Enjoy!)

Before Your Love

Chapter 10

The gang that included Kikyou, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango decided to celebrate their successful lives. Miroku being the owner of the MirSan Co., Sango being the hot-headed Vice President, Sesshoumaru, the president of the Inutaisho Corporation, Inuyasha, the Vice President, and their secretaries: Kagome and Kikyou.

It's going to be Kagome's birth-day the next day and Kagome is growing excited about it, but noticed that noone seemed to remember it. But what she didn't know, something is about to happen, and it will shocked the hell out of her. Is she ready for it?

Kagome excused herself to go the lady's room and they saw the chance to talk about something important.

Kikyou asked Sesshouaru, "Where is it?"

"The 'it' is right here in my pocket, want to see it, for yourself?" Sesshoumaru said. Then he took it out. He showed them a beautiful silver ring with a big diamond stone that must've cost a fortune. Everybody was stunned at the beautiful ring, but they wonder what's taking Kagome s long.

"And the wedding is set next month, if she agreed, but if she disagreed, which I highly doubt, then you know what will happen," Sesshoumaru said.

Then Kagome came out with a fake smile that can't fool them.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked concerned about her.

"No, nothing's wrong," Kagome said with a smile that didn't reached her eyes. They didn't believe her, but they let it go.

At the end of the day, Sesshoumaru called Kagome:

"How was your day?" That was Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, knowing that it was terrible.

"It was terrible, and you know it," Kagome sighed.

"And why is that?"

"Well you guys forgot about my birthday, which is tomorrow."

"What?"

"You know? My birthday?"

"We didn't forget it, my Kagome," Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"You didn't? You should've known how bad I felt."

"Im sorry, Kagome, in fact I called because I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"You do?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm going to pick you up and dress nicely."

"Yes, sir," Kagome replied.

The next day didn't come soon enough Kagome is exhausted. Kagome was so excited that she stayed up all night, thinking what could the surprise possible be.

Sesshoumaru spent the night organizing the party for his soon-to-be-fiancee. This is going to be good, he thought. Everybody will know that I'm going to be married and it will be worldwide. Uh...you just don't know how happy I am.

The next morning came and the gang who knew what's going to happen is eager to witness what their friend would look. All the people in the gang look formally dressed, of course. Sesshoumaru is so excited that he didn't put on a mask and just showed his emotions. (A/N:as if that would ever happen.LOL).

Sesshoumaru knocked on her apartment and was stunned to see Kagome wearing the black outfit in the reunion.

"Wow...you look beautiful," Sesshoumaru commented her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a blush.

"We better go," Sesshoumaru said.

They arrived at his mansion and everyone were there, looking forward to the excitement. Everybody gave her a present except for Sesshoumaru, but he told her that he's going to give it later, after she opened all her presents.

From Inuyasha and Kikyou were a beautiful necklace that is white gold, with diamonds on the edges. From Miroku and Sango were a white gold bracelet, that have diamonds on the edges and goes with the necklace that Kikyou and Inuyasha gave her. If there was a necklace and a bracelet, that would leave...a ring? Kagome's heart picked up speed and hoping that she was right.

Sesshoumaru looked down, kneeled, took Kagome's hand, opened a little box, and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening, so she pinched herself and looked down, and there was Sesshoumaru hopefully looking up to her and his eyes begging her to say a simple 'yes.' Kagome pulled him up and kissed him on the lips that seemed like hours but mere minutes.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sesshoumaru said smirking to Kagome, causing her to blush.

Miroku stared at Kagome and said, "I never would have thought that Kagome would do that in front of us. It's an amazing show."

Then two girls are smiling and walking at him. "Uh oh," Miroku said and walked behind Sesshoumaru, which has an amused look.

Miroku thinking of that ring on Kagome's hand and how hard she could punch, considering Sango there, too, and know that he's going to be unconscious for awhile. Everybody started laughing including Sesshoumaru. (A/N:imagine that?LOL).

Ten years passed and Sesshoumaru and Kagome has a beautiful child named Gomeru: named after both of them.

"The end," They both said to their little girl.

"But mom! Dad!" That's just boring! I like a little adventure!" Gomeru whined.

Sesshoumaru looked at his little girl, amused, and to his ever stunning wife.

"Not from me, she got that from you," Then they started to laugh.


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey you guys! I have 2 new stories and I'm just asking if you guys have time, can you check it out?

I appreciate the reviews that I've got in this story. Thanx!

Here are the titles of my new stories:

The Sight of your Eyes

Never Forgotten

PLEASE REVIEW!

kYLA


End file.
